


At Least I Found You

by txntrum



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay Male Character, LGBTQ Character, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txntrum/pseuds/txntrum
Summary: One shot: In which a shy Dan runs into a talkative, flirty Phil at a party.





	At Least I Found You

Loud music boomed through the house, colorful lights dancing on the walls in a frenzied manner. As Dan made his way through the crowd of people, his discomfort grew, the feeling of so many sweaty, hormonal adults sloppily swaying around him only serving to make him want to be here even less.

_As if that’s even possible,_ Dan thought to himself, grumbling silently as he reached the nearest door, and he took no hesitation in opening it and quickly dashing into the quieter hallway. Despite the corridor’s dark, gloomy interior and questionable-at-best smell, Dan was glad to be out of the stuffy main room of the house. Sulking, he slumped against the wall and shut his eyes, wishing to be anywhere but the party.

“You don’t seem like you’re having too much fun, are you?”

Dan’s eyes flew wide open, meeting a set of bright blue eyes he didn’t recognize. Quickly, he straightened his posture. “U-um, I mean—“

The stranger snorted unceremoniously. “Relax, I’m in the same boat as you. Want a drink?” he extended his hand out to offer Dan a bottle of, thankfully, water, which he gratefully accepted, then continued to speak. “My friend, Sam, dragged me here. Apparently thought that it would ‘be good for you to actually do something with me for once.’” The blue-eyed boy finger-quoted his words, looking down to lightly kick an empty discarded cup which was by his feet.

All the while, Dan continued to stare.

“It didn’t matter, anyways, because he ditched me the moment we got here. Great, right? My name’s Phil, by the way. Probably should’ve mentioned that before.” he held out his hand again, and Dan slowly shook it, still confused by what was happening. After a few moments of silence and a questioning look from the stranger, apparently named Phil, he realized that it was probably his turn to speak.

“What? Oh, yeah, I’m Dan. Um, it’s nice to meet you.” he stumbled over his words. Phil only smirked, and leaned against the wall across from the other boy.

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you, too. Not gonna lie, when I was invited to this party, I wasn’t really looking forward to it. Then again, it’s not like I was expecting to see any pretty boys like you.”

Dan gaped, once again at a loss for words. An unsocial butterfly, he wasn’t used to being flirted with, his reluctance to interact with people more than necessary leading to a lack of any kind of social life, much less a romantic one. The last time he had dated had probably been back in middle school, and now, out of high school and getting his degree at university, it seemed much easier to just stick to being solo.

But now that he thought about it, some interaction wouldn’t hurt his at all. In fact, the more he looked at the boy opposite him, the more he realized that he wouldn’t mind being romantically involved with someone. Besides, Phil was kind of… _hot_, to put it bluntly. Despite having barely any experience with relationships, Dan couldn’t deny how he admired the other boy’s tall, slender figure and warm eyes.

Phil’s next words jolted him out of his thoughts. “So, what about you? What’s your story for being here?” Phil took a sip of the water that he was holding.

Attempting to collect herself, Dan tried to respond cooly. “Kind of like you, my uni friend dragged me here. But I’m pretty sure that she just wanted a ride home, because the last time I saw her in here, she was quite, um…” Dan looked back at the door he had came from, and winced at the memories he had of being inside of there. “Well, let’s just say that I think that she was enjoying herself.”

Phil seemed to understand what Dan meant, and smiled sympathetically. “Well, we don’t have to be drunk to enjoy ourselves, what do you say we get out of here?” he gestured at the hallway around them. Dan’s eyes widened, and Phil quickly backtracked. “Oh! No, that’s not how I meant it. At all. I swear. I meant, like, go outside or something. For a walk, maybe?” Phil’s lips curved upwards into a hopeful smile.

For the first time that night, Dan genuinely smiled. “Perfect, I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my first time posting on here, and I hope you liked it :D I'm not a very experienced writer, so I'd really appreciate any comments or feedback that you might have! Also, of you have any suggestions or requests on what I should write next, don't be afraid to leave it down below.
> 
> Anyways, see you soon with more writing!


End file.
